In recent years, it has been anticipated that a user terminal performs communication by using a plurality of radio access technologies (RATs). For example, in LTE (Long Term Evolution), for which specifications are formulated in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a cellular communication technology, a technology combining the use of cellular communication (LTE communication) and WLAN communication for transmitting and receiving data of a user terminal has been proposed (Non Patent Document 1).
Here, in order to perform transmission using a specific radio access technology (WLAN communication, for example), the user terminal (terminal apparatus) needs to meet the requirements prescribed in laws or ordinances (Wireless Telegraphy Act). The laws or ordinances are stipulated in each country, and the user terminal obtains usage permission (authentication) by meeting the requirements of the laws or ordinances in each country. In the authenticated country, the user terminal can legally perform transmission by using a specific radio access technology.